Ballas
miniatur|Ballas thumb|left|100px|Typisches Ballas-Outfit Ballas (Bandenkriegssymbol: Datei:Ballas-Icon.png) ist der Oberbegriff für mindestens vier in Los Santos operierende Straßenbanden, die zu Beginn von Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas die stärkste kriminelle Organisation der Stadt stellen. Sie wurden wahrscheinlich in den 1970er Jahren gegründet und basieren auf den „Bloods“ und deren Splittergruppen (siehe Abschnitt: Verbindungen zur Realität). Auch in Grand Theft Auto V haben die Ballas eine wichtige Rolle in der Bandenszene von Los Santos. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Die Bande betätigt sich stark in Drogenhandel, Prostitution und Waffenhandel, in erster Linie aber im Kokainhandel. Die Ballas sind die Erzrivalen der Grove Street Families und den Varrios Los Aztecas und haben Drogenbeziehungen zu den Los Santos Vagos, San Fierro Rifa und dem Loco-Syndikat und beziehen ihre Waffen von der Russischen Mafia. Sie arbeiteten auch mit der korrupten Polizeitruppe C.R.A.S.H. zusammen, die – anstatt das Bandenverbrechen zu bekämpfen, weswegen sie gegründet wurde – mit den Banden zusammenarbeitete. Außerdem wurde enthüllt, dass Big Smoke und Ryder, zwei hochrangige Grove-Mitglieder, für die Ballas arbeiteten. Im Gegensatz zu den GSF kümmern sich die Ballas nicht darum, ob ihre Gemeinschaft unter dem Drogenkonsum leidet und Los Santos so in einen Albtraum des urbanen Zerfalls stürzt. Bei den Ballas ist auffällig, dass sie selbst die kleinsten Viertel mit ungewöhnlich vielen und schwer bewaffneten Bandenmitgliedern verteidigen. Sobald es in den Bandenkriegen für sie schlecht aussieht, versuchen sie, zu flüchten. miniatur|CJ liefert sich mit Sweet einen Bandenkrieg gegen die Ballas in der Grove Street Die Ballas kontrollierten für einen kurzen Zeitraum zusammen mit den Vagos die Straßen von Los Santos, nachdem der Grove-Street-Anführer Sweet niedergeschossen und inhaftiert wurde. Sie hatten die Kontrolle über den Einfluss der Familie, indem sie Crack benutzen, um die GSF-Mitglieder abzuschwächen und so zu hoffnungslosen Wracks zu machen, damit sie der GSF nicht mehr helfen können. Die Crack-Fabrik der Ballas wurde von Carl Johnson zerstört und der Einfluss der Straßengang in Los Santos vermindert. Es existieren vier bekannte Ballas-Banden: die Front Yard Ballas, die Rollin’ Heights Ballas, die Temple Drive Ballas und die Kilo Trays. Man erkennt Mitglieder der Bande auf der Straße an ihrer lilafarbenen Kleidung. Bounce FM ist ihr Lieblingsradiosender. Aussehen Ballas-Bandenmitglieder assoziiert man seit jeher mit der Farbe lila. Doch Ballas trugen in einer früheren, unveröffentlichten Fassung von San Andreas andere Kleidung als in der Endversion. Manche trugen zum Beispiel Kapuzenpullover und andere wiederum karierte T-Shirts. Auch die Gesichter wichen von denen aus der Endversion ab. Auftritte in Missionen *The Introduction *Sweet & Kendl *Tagging up Turf *Cleaning the Hood *Drive-Thru *Drive-by *Catalyst *House Party *Doberman *Los Sepulcros *The Green Sabre *Pier 69 *Home Coming *Beat down on B Dup *Grove 4 Life *End of the Line Profil Tags der Ballas Kilo-Tray-Ballas-Logo.png|Tag der Kilo Tray Ballas Temple-Drive-Ballas-Logo.png|Tag der Temple Drive Ballas Front-Yard-Ballas-Logo.png|Tag der Front Yard Ballas Rollin’-Heights-Ballas-Logo.png|Tag der Rollin’ Heights Ballas Grand Theft Auto V miniatur|miniatur|Ein Balla left|miniatur|Auf der Bank steht „Ballas“ left|miniatur|Franklin tötet einen Balla Im Trailer zu Franklin scheinen neben den Grove Street Families auch die Ballas wieder vorzukommen, so tauchen violett gekleidete Bandenmitglieder auf, die sich offenbar mit grün gekleideten Bandenmitgliedern, darunter auch Franklin selbst, bekriegen. Rockstar Games bestätigte nun, dass die Ballas wieder vorkommen. Sie seien nach wie vor eine starke Fraktion in der Bandenszene von Los Santos. Verbindungen zur Realität Rockstar Games scheint die Ballas-Bande an die in Kalifornien gegründete Straßenbande „Bloods“ angelehnt zu haben, wobei es sich bei den Grove Street Families um eine Nachbildung der Bande „Crips“ aus Los Angeles handelt. Die Bloods und Crips sind wie die Ballas und Groves verfeindet. en:Ballas es:Ballas fi:Ballas fr:Ballas it:Ballas nl:Ballas pt:Ballas Kategorie:San-Andreas-Gangs Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Gangs